Fire From The Ashes
by RiverSong DreamShadow
Summary: AU Yr5. After Voldemort's rebirth, Harry is sent away to train in an ancient form of combat: Dragon Jousting.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Me again… This idea sprang into my head, and I hope you like it. It is not a crossover with anything, but entirely original. I hope you enjoy.

**Fire From the Ashes**

_Prologue_

The phone rang.

A young, tan, dark haired man was sitting alone in a dim, barely furnished chamber. He listened to the ring a few more times before standing up and wearily answering.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Is that you?" A female voice came over the line.

"How did you get this number?" He demanded. No one was supposed to know how to reach him! He'd been sent to train here almost alone. 'For his own protection…' _Ha! I've got more scars now than when I came._

"Oh Merlin, Harry! Please, is that you? I have to know!"

"Hold on a moment. Who is this?"

"Harry… It's me. Hermione. Don't you recognize me? Here, I'll put Ginny on the line. No wait. Here's Ron."

A moment later, Harry recognized his best friend's voice coming over the line.

"Gods above Harry! Where have you been?"

"Ron…" tearshad beguntostream down his cheeks by now. After almost a year of training… the call was a gift from heaven.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" On the other side of the line, Ron was growing nervous. Harry was the strongest of them all… surely a few weeks away from his friends wouldn't break him like this…

Harry gathered himself together. "It's so good to talk to you again. I can't believe it's been almost a year… How is everything going back home?"

"Harry… you've only been gone a few weeks. What is going on over there? Where are you?" Ron hurriedly whispered the situation to Ginny and Hermione, both of whom were avidly awaiting their own chance to speak to their friend.

"But… That's impossible! I've been marking the days, and…and...wait a moment. It's been exactly twelve days, hasn't it."

"Yeah. Almost exactly- only a few hours short."

"And in here… it's been almost exactly twelve months. I _knew_ there was something fishy about this cave!"

"Cave! You've been living in a cave!"

"Oops… I shouldn'a said that… It's not really a cave, but it's similar. There are all the facilities…" He rambled on for a few minutes before Ron cut him short.

"Harry. Where. Are. You?"

"Romania. With the dragons. And…"

"And…?"

"Never mind. Charlie knows where to find me. Gotta go now."

He abruptly hung up. He had heard a faint cracking sound while speaking with Ron, and he was sure…

Yes! His egg was hatching.

**End Prologue.**

I hope you enjoyed this. More will be explained later. God Bless.

Ria


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Harry sat on a rock and gazed out over the landscape. Ever since Dumbledore had sent him here to train- the summer after the Tournament, almost a year ago now (for him, at least)- Harry had worked with several dragon trainers, Charlie Weasley foremost among them. He still clearly remembered what Dumbledore had said…

_Flashback_

_Harry sat quietly in a chair across from the Headmaster's desk. He didn't know why Dumbledore'd had him stay behind; the other students had already left on the Express, Ron and Hermione with them._

_When Harry refused the offered Sherbet Lemon, Dumbledore sighed. He was obviously worried about Harry-the tournament had been so recent, he clearly wasn't sure if he should do this now. But he had put this off for far too long._

"_Harry, my boy, what with the recent developments, I am sure you are now more than ever aware of Lord Voldemort's persistent desire to kill you." Dumbledore winced inwardly. Normally he would have softened this blow, but time was running short._

"_I have arranged for you to stay with some acquaintances of mine- former students, actually. They will tutor you, and eventually teach you techniques that will hopefully help you defend yourself against Voldemort."_

_He paused waiting for an explosion, any sign of anger, really…anything to prove that Harry wasn't broken, that his soul was still strong…_

"_Why, Headmaster? Why is it always me?" Harry's voice carried not even a hint of anger, just sadness. "What is it about me that killed my parents? Why does Voldemort want me dead so badly?"_

"_I cannot explain fully at this time, Harry." The aged Headmaster hesitated, and then continued. "But there is a prophecy. I cannot explain it to you, or divulge its wording. But it is the reason Lord Voldemort is so anxious to get his hands on you."_

"_Harry, it is time for your departure. Take heart, my boy." Dumbledore handed Harry a small dragon statuette, not unlike the dragon he had received for the first task. _

"_Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly. The use of the statuette was quickly obvious; the familiar pull behind his navel, and he was flying through the air, headed Merlin only knew where… _

_End Flashback_

Of course, he hadn't known at the time that the people who met him at his destination were dragon trainers. They'd made him welcome, settled him in, and explained to him that time ran differently here- one month to every day outside. They'd helped with his summer homework, at first, and then with anything he hadn't understood during the previous years. By the time two 'Cave Months' had rolled by, Harry understood potions better than he ever had in Snape's class, and he was beginning to go over the transfiguration theory for the Animagus transformation.

They had begun teaching Harry fifth year material less then a 'cave month' later. With the advanced potions and transfiguration knowledge, he excelled. Everything they taught was hands-on work, and he loved it. He never had been very good at the independent study curriculum Hogwarts used…

And then he'd learned the truth… both about his trainers, and his purpose in undertaking this regime…

_Flashback_

"…_So five drops of phoenix tears would balance out the acidic affects of the basilisk poison, because they're both liquid form at 25C, and because the phoenix's light properties counter the basilisk's dark properties!"_

"_Very good, Harry!" Tanith, his primary potions tutor, nodded to him. "And that's all your lesson for today. Finish up what you're doing, and let's head for the library."_

"_Alright!" _

_Tanith moved into the next room, smiling to herself. Harry had changed a lot since he'd first arrived. She had thought he would be a bit of a prick, actually… but nothing could have been more off. He had been quiet, reserved, polite… almost depressed, actually. But under the praises of his tutors, he blossomed. _

_Together they had become a bit of a family…there were five of them- six including Harry. Speaking of which… _

"_Little Brother, almost done?" she called into the next room._

"_Yeah! Just give me a minute! I have to add the powdered moonstone slowly, or the whole mess will blow!"_

"_Good job, little brother! Take your time." She really was rather dreading the situation before her. In a few moments, they would explain what they were really sent here to teach him, and she wasn't sure how he would take being deceived…_

_Several minutes later, Harry emerged from the lab- the moonstone added a delayed reactant, and he had just over an hour to relax before going back to work._

"_Tani? I'm ready."_

_She led him into the den; the others were waiting for them. She felt Harry tensed beside her as he took in the others' positions. They were all nervous- Charlie especially- Harry mattered more to them then any had realized before this moment- his opinion of them mattered more than they cared to admit…_

"_I'm not in trouble, am I? I swear, I've been trying my hardest- please… I- I'm sure I can do better!"_

_Oh Merlin! He thought it was his fault! Charlie was quick to assure him. "No, Harry, it's nothing like that! We-" he motioned to himself and the other of Harry's trainers "-have something we need to tell you."_

_Ashley- his trainer for History and Transfiguration- began their explanation. "A long time ago, before Merlin, the world was very different. For almost every species of animal there were two types, royal and common. The common type were very similar to what you see today- normal, dumb (and I use that word lightly) animals. But the royal type was different- they were intelligent, easily on par with humans. There were whole societies of them, and it was these societies that formed agreements- treaties, if you will- with the humans living then._

"_One such group was the dragons. The Royals allied their whole race with the humans, and they taught each other many things. The royal dragons, for example, allowed themselves to be ridden in war, and taught the humans how to dominate their common counterparts to allow the humans to fly those as well._

"_Then Merlin came. He taught the humans to divide themselves by their magic and their abilities. The magical world created a rift between itself and the ungifted world. The Royals all opposed this rift- the dragons more vehemently than most. Fearing their power, Merlin turned the wizarding world against the Royals, sowing seeds of deception and malcontent. The Royals had no clue that their allies- and in many cases, their friends- were beginning to fear and hate them._

_It was during this time that werecreatures were created. Some humans remained untouched by the malice spread by Merlin; they so greatly respected the Royals, they begged to become like them. It was in this way that Lycans were created- ancestors of the modern werewolf._

_Predictably, though, it eventually turned into a war. The humans killed as many Royals as they could find- of every race. They committed heinous crimes against thinking, intelligent creatures. As in all wars, the easiest to kill were the defenseless- the very young. It was not uncommon to hear tales of entire nurseries of dragonets murdered before they could fledge._

_The Royals grew weary of such oppression, and instead of killing the humans in their turn, they left. They have never since returned."_

_All five of the listeners remained quiet during the tale, and settled into an uncomfortable silence upon its completion. After what seemed to be a momentary eternity, Harry broke it with one of a flood of questions running through his mind._

"_That's a nice story, Ash, but what does it have to do with me?"_

"_Well, Harry, do you remember what I said about the royal dragons teaching humans to ride their common cousins?" He nodded. _

"_And I said that Royals would sometimes allow themselves to be ridden." He nodded again, though it hadn't seemed to be a question._

"_Well, we-" she gestured to herself and the other four of his trainers "-we were part of a team that recently unearthed an ancient vault. Hidden inside were scrolls detailing this story, and- among other things- how to train common dragons to be ridden. Out of that team, we were chosen to attempt to do so."_

_Harry was perplexed. "Congratulations, all of you… but Ashley, I'm not seeing where I fit into all of this."_

"_I'm getting to that. Also inside the cave was an egg. A Royal Dragon egg. And you, Harry, are going to bond with that egg as its rider, if it will quicken for you."_

_End Flashback_

**End Chapter One**


End file.
